


Glad You Came

by Victoria_Sapphire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Loss of Virginity, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex Addiction, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire
Summary: Athena discovers the wonders of sex after one fateful night with Hermes. It all goes downhill when she grows to depend on it.





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, father, for I have sinned.
> 
> Yeah, I don't know what was going through my head when I wrote this. Just enjoy!

I was sitting in a booth in the Olympus Cafe, casually drinking my coffee. I listened to the sound of the door bell jingling that signified a customer walking in. Out of curiosity, I looked up to see who the customer was.

It was Hermes.

I had to admit, I'd become attracted to him over the past couple days. Not that I'd ever admit that to him, mind you. He was just so _handsome_ , and his work ethic was amazing. Definitely something that intrigued me. It also made me wonder what was beneath the shorts he wore on casual days...

I shook the thought out of my head. I didn't want to ruin my reputation as a dependable virgin goddess.

 _But just one time wouldn't matter, would it~?_ A less reasonable part of me asked.

 _Yes it would!_ The more mature side of me argued. _Just one time doesn't mean it's alright!_

I found myself regrettably agreeing with the less reasonable part of me, which would get me into a whole lotta trouble if I didn't keep it in check.

Hermes gestured pointedly at me to the barista, and the barista's eyes widened. She aggressively nodded and wrote down aomething, and she gave it to him. He turned around and marched over to my table.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" he asked.

I nodded. His pale blue orbs brightened with joy. He sat down and looked at me.

My heart thudded in my chest. I'd fallen for that mischievous glance he'd give you when he had plans. Even though I had pushed him away after the Battle of Athens during the Second Gigantomachy, I had been denying my feelings for him and was instead trying to scare him off before I embarrassed myself.

"You like me, don't you?"

I was caught off-guard by that question. I started blushing furiously.

"W-what position are _you_ in to know?!" I asked forcefully.

"I think I'm in every position to know considering I've seen you ogling me during the past few Olympian meetings," he said calmly.

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Y-yes," I forced myself to say.

"Well, with that being said," Hermes continued, "do you wanna come by my place tonight?"

My feet singled and my ears buzzed with what I was hearing. Hermes was inviting me over? This was like a dream come true! I could only begin to guess why or how he had fallen for _me_ \--stupid, pitiful me--or how long he'd crushed on me, and frankly, I didn't want to know. As long as my feelings were returned, it was more than enough for me.  
\-------  
I stood in front of the mirror, buck naked, and wondered what I should wear. I knew the implications of what was going to happen next, so I'd gotten out my best pair of lingerie: the keyhole lingerie with little cats cut out of the tits and ass.

I struggled to put it on. My tits had definitely gotten bigger since I'd last put them on. I slipped on a tight dress that showed quite a bit of cleavage but not an unreasonable amount. I had put on leggings underneath it to maintain the appearance of an innocent visit to Hermes's. 

I put on my leather overcoat, grabbed my purse, and slipped on a pair of black high heels. I opened the door, relishing the warm wind blowing around my legs.

I walked out, realizing I wasn't dressed as appropriately as a virgin goddess should be. But it was too late, and I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to get to Hermes's ans stay there.  
\--------  
I knockers on the door, and I waited with bated breath for his answer. He opened the door. The scent of roses and burning incense immediately assaulted my nostrils. The smell was delicious and... seductive?

I knew what was going to happen, of course. I just didn't know the extent to which Hermes would prepare.

Speaking of whom, he opened the door wider and beckoned me inside.

"May I take your coat, Miss Athena?" he asked after closing and locking the front door. 

"Yes, please," I said.

I slipped off my coat, and Hermes hung it on the coat rack by the door.

The entire scene was dyed a beautiful golden yellow. The smell of freshly baked cookies wafted from the living room. The carpet of the entire house was a cream. There was a small arch to the right that was obviously the entrance to the living room, judging from the furniture I could see decorating it. A door was to my left, and I could take a wild guess that it was probably a bathroom or coat closet. The kitchen was a bit further to the left, and it was just a rather large indentation in the wall. The floor was tiled linoleum. I could see a stove poking out from behind the wall. In front of us no doubt was the bedrooms and bathrooms.

Hermes grabbed my hand and led me into the living room. He guided .e to sit on the couch, so I did. A plate of cookies sat on the coffee table. He gestured to them, and I took one. Glasses of wine were set out beside the cookies. 

I assumed that meant he wanted me to take a glass of wine, too.

"Thank you for having me over," I thanked, gazing into is mirthful eyes. "It's truly an honor."

Hermes laughed and responded, "Don't worry about it. I'd do anything for a friend."

The way he said "friend" obviously meant he was hoping we'd be more than friends. I honestly hoped that'd be the end result by the end of the visit.

Hermes grabbed the TV remote and began flicking through the channels. I saw one about sports, and I was shocked when he didn't stop on it and watch a late-night basketball game.

But I knew Hermes, and he wasn't the type of god to stop and watch sports when he had a lady friend over. Instead, he paused on _The Princess Bride_ , a movie he knew I loved to pieces.

I nibbled into the cookie. It was delectably sweet. I sipped on the wine. It was bitter, but that was to be expected of an alcoholic beverage.

"This is delicious!" I commented, pointing to the cookie. "How do you manage to bake so well?"

"Well, you know what the call me," Hermes began.

"Jack-of-all-trades?"

"Yep. Jack-of-all-trades."

We sat and watched _The Princess Bride_ for a while before quickly growing bored (even though I could sit and watch it for ages). I tapped my leg, and an idea quickly came to mind.

I had been excited to try it, but I wanted to hold onto my status as a virgin goddess. I had quickly written it off and made the decision to dress like this, however, so it only made sense to finish what I started.

My suspicions about Hermes's intentions about inviting me over were confirmed when he leaned over and kissed me on the lips, holding onto my shoulders. I was taken by surprise before quickly relaxing, closing my eyes and melting into the kiss.

I cupped is face in my hands. I picked up the pace of the kiss, and I mouthed and bit at his lips with my own. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held onto my knees with his other hand.

I opened my mouth, granting him entrance. Hermes took it, and he stuck his tongue inside. I'd never gotten this far into sex ever before. He pulled me completely onto his lap, and I felt his hand leave it's spot on my thigh and run up my leg.

I shivered and moaned into the passionate kiss. I felt him squeeze my ass, and I bit his tongue in surprise. He pulled sway, breathing hard.

"Is that too much? Should I stop?" He asked.

"No, keep going," I instructed. "I was surprised is all."

Hermes resumed the kiss, but it was rougher and more passionate than before. I had begun to panic and think that someone could be walking by on the street and look inside to see the sight of Athena on Hermes's lap when she was supposed to be a virgin and repulsed by the thought of such things.

I ran my fingers alo g his face, making sure to get every single touchy spot that would send him shivering. I ground my hips against his legs, and I felt his breath shudder as I slowly stood up and reached down slowly and seductively.

I gripped his pants zipper and pulled it down. I pulled his pants and briefs down to his ankles. My own breath hitched A's I looked down. I sucked it up and sat on it, slowly grinding on it.

I felt it breach further and further inside me. I delta it pierce my hymen. It took everything inside me not to howl in pain and instead focus on the pleasure that was slowly building inside me.

I rolled my hips back and forth slowly. I didn't bother speeding up; I had no intentions to. Hermes must've known that.

He seemed not to be able to take it anymore. "P-please," he begged.

"Please what?" I shot back.

"G-go faster."

Just to spite him, I took it slower and said, "This is my first time. I would like to relish this experience."

Hermes seemed to accept that fact and quickly shut up. I returned to aggressively making out with him while he quietly twitched and shivered with every hip roll.

Soon, the pain of losing my virginity faded away, and I could focus all my attention on my pleasure. I guess that's not the right phrase for it.

It's more like "lose myself to the pleasure overriding my body and overthrowing my logical sense".

I felt pressure building up in my lower half, and soon, I achieved orgasm for the first time in a thousand years. Hermes followed soon after. I felt myself be filled with a warm feeling.

I moaned as loud as j could without alerting the neighbors, and for the first time, a fog overtook my head. So many questions loomed over me.

Why hadn't I done this sooner? Was it because I was paralyzed by my fear of ridicule? Could it have been because I didn't have anyone I would _want_ to do this with anyway?

All I knew was that this feeling was wonderful, and I wasn't going to want to lose it any time soon.


End file.
